


I Am Ever Yours, Angel.

by Half_Of_A_Lie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Aasimar, Canonical Character Death, Character Revival, Drunk Mollymauk, Drunkenness, F/M, Fortune Telling, Prophetic Visions, Tarot Card Reading, Tieflings, Visions, tavern dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Of_A_Lie/pseuds/Half_Of_A_Lie
Summary: This fic was commissioned to me by a very good friend of mine. I'm so sorry this took so long, but I hope the waiting was worth it. :)
Relationships: Devil/Angel - Relationship, Fjord/Original Character(s), Molly/Andrah, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Original Character(s), Yri/Fjord
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. First Meeting & a Tarot Card Reading

A lavender Tiefling sat alone in the very corner of a tavern, hands idly messing with a deck of tarot cards while his eyes flicked all about the room. He noted every nook and cranny someone could squeeze themselves into. He took careful precaution to keep his body tensed and prepared in case he’d need to run or make a quick getaway. Tieflings weren’t generally welcome where he currently was. But even then he had no intention of running away. 

At least.. Not yet. 

He wanted a bit of coin to line his pockets with before he set back out to the Carnival, right before they finished packing. 

Cleverly, he’d excused himself, saying he’d had business to attend to in the city, and promised he’d be back in time to help. 

Of course, his large yet gentle companion had called him out as he snuck past her. Not with words, but rather with her eyes. She knew how cramped he felt sometimes in the carnival. And she also knew not to try to stop him from leaving, because he’d do so anyway. 

So he left, feeling just slightly guilty about leaving his friend to pack both of their things. Even though they both had very little in the first place. 

He’d learned quickly when he joined the carnival that it was easier to travel lightly in the case of an outpouring of hatred from the towns they trekked to. Occasionally, it happened. And they’d have to leave right away. 

But this town was different. Despite the immediate bad feeling he’d received the moment he stepped foot into the city’s borders, he also felt a sort of urgent tugging towards the heart of the town, more specifically this tavern. 

So he sat. And he waited. Hoping that maybe if he hung about for long enough the feeling would leave. 

But it didn’t. 

Molly huffed under his breath, keeping his head down and crimson gaze glued to the cards he messed with in his hands. 

He heard the tavern doors open and shut. The sound of footsteps and a light, cheery voice greet the bartender and order a drink, all while he moved the cards through a pattern he’d done at least a dozen times that same day. 

Move the cards - spread - to the right. Flip them up into your palm, one by one. Slip them just as easily through your fingers, back to the bottom of the pile in his free hand. Again, and again, and ag-

“Excuse me?” 

The same voice he’d heard before from the bar spoke again, this time closer to him. 

Molly nearly involuntarily jumped, both at the startling suddenness of her words and at the fact that the tugging on his very being seemed to halt suddenly, leading him to look up curiously at the figure before him. 

Immediately he straightened his posture and pasted on a winning grin, crossing one leg over the other. 

“What can I do for you?” 

She looked down to the cards he was still moving back and forth in his hands, then to his face. 

“I.. I hope I’m not being a bother to you. But I saw the cards you held from the bar and I was wondering.. If.. uhm..” 

“If I could read your fortune?” He finished, and she gave a polite nod, seeming relieved he’d understood what she was attempting to communicate. 

“Of course. I am a Fortune Teller extraordinaire after all.” 

He lifted a foot, scooting the chair in front of him out for her and gesturing to it with his right hand, the deck of cards he held balanced perfectly in the palm of his left. 

“Do take a seat.” 

And she did. Very gracefully so - he noted. 

  
  
  


“Pick a card, dearest. Any card.” Mollymauk smiled, spreading - ever so delicately - his cards over the small table in the corner of the tavern. 

The pretty stranger across from him thought for a moment, lips sealed in a thoughtful pout and eyes drifting across the ostentatiously decorated backs of his tarot cards. She lifted a delicate finger and pointed at one a few cards to the left and away from the middle of the line of cards. 

“This one? Are you sure?” Molly asked, a teasing upwards tilt to his eyebrow. 

Giving a smile, the stranger nodded, and Molly drew the card from the pile, gathering the others and setting them to the side. 

He then flipped the card over and set it onto the table, peeking up just slightly when his brain realized what picture was on the front of the card. 

“The Sun.” Mollymauk whispered, so lowly he wasn’t even sure he’d spoken at first, until he got a reply from the woman across from him. 

“Is.. is that good? The Sun?” 

The Tiefling lifted his gaze from the card and table, taking a moment to really look at the person in front of him. 

He felt his jaw drop unintentionally as his crimson gaze met hers. 

_ She’s beautiful..  _ He thought, curling his tail around one of the legs of his chair to prevent it from flicking back and forth. 

Golden hair that drifted idly down her shoulders. Warm brown eyes that seemed to stare into the very depths of his soul - if he even had one. He still wasn’t sure. 

And a tiny, unsure smile that had his heart practically leaping out of his chest. 

_ I could fall in love with her so easily. Anyone could. And.. I think I want to.  _

It took Molly more than a few minutes to realize he’d been staring. And once he did, an embarrassed flush drew across his cheeks. 

“I.. I apologize. That was rude of me.” He mumbled, yet he still hadn’t looked away. Why couldn’t he look away? 

The stranger cleared her throat a few times, gaze drifting to the card Molly had placed on the table. 

“Uhm.. so.. what about my card?” 

It was then Molly remembered what he was doing, or rather what he was supposed to be doing and neglected to do in favour of staring at someone so lovely. 

“Ah- right. I’m sorry, again. Ahem.” 

He placed a finger on the card, letting his gaze drift passed the stranger and into an invisible point in the distance. 

He saw the stranger before him - younger. With fairer skin and a wide smile, dancing happily in the sunshine as two people he assumed were her parents looked on and cheered for her adorable antics. 

A scene change. A different place. 

The same girl, now older, growing into her mother’s face. Experimenting with different instruments as she pleased, eyes wide when a burst of magic flew from the strings. 

Much further into the future, now. A place he’d seen before far too many times for varying reasons. 

Standing before a freshly dug grave with her hair glowing, seeming to float around her shoulders. 

She turned, and Molly audibly gasped as he saw her for who she was. Golden freckles dotting her cheeks, a halo around her head, and an anger and thirst for revenge burning in her eyes. 

And just as soon as it began, Molly was pulled from his vision, left visibly shaken and rumpled as he blinked rapidly to clear his vision from the fog that once clouded it. 

“The Sun. Representing good fortune, joy, happiness, and harmony.” 

The stranger seemed to relax then, some invisible weight lifting from her shoulders. “And how does my future look, Fortune Teller?” 

Molly swallowed. 

He didn’t have the heart to tell her what he’d seen. 

“The universe agrees with the path you’re on. It’ll aid your forward movement into something greater. Might be your destiny, or fate. Whichever you choose to believe in.” 

She nodded a few times, leaning in as Mollymauk spoke. And for a moment, Molly could’ve sworn she was actually interested in what he had to say, nearly enraptured by his words. 

“And if I believe in both?” 

He smiled, almost impishly, as his tail curled up in delight. 

“Then you and I will get along just fine.” 


	2. Drunken Tavern Dancing

Molly nearly choked on his drink for the third time that night. 

Just how many times would he see the vision of beauty before him? Blonde, fair, and ever so graceful and delightful in her company. And how many more would he neglect to speak to her out of fear? 

Maybe not fear. He was far too drunk for that. Rather, stupidity. Drunken idiocy at best. 

Clearing his throat, he tossed back the rest of his drink, turning around in the wooden barstool and sliding his empty glass to the bartender who gave him a pitying look. 

“Girl troubles, eh?” The dwarf questioned, accent think and facial hair muffling his words. Nonetheless, Molly still understood him. Perhaps on account of his own accent, or the fact he’d been traveling with Jester for awhile and had learned to decode even the most incomprehensible of sayings. 

“Mm.” The Tiefling grunted in response, leaning his chin into the palm of his right hand while he watched the dwarf slip a rag in and out of the glass Molly had been drinking from since the moment he arrived. 

“You could say that, yeah.” 

"People say 'm a good listener. 'M here to lend an ear, if ya need it."

Molly peered up from the rhythmic movement of the Dwarven man's hands, instead meeting his gaze. Perhaps it was the drink that did it, or the warm light in the bartender's eyes, but Molly soon found himself spilling all of his troubles with Andrah to the bartender, all the while sipping on drinks the dwarf was more than happy to provide. Or maybe he was just happy to grab the coin that came after the drink. 

Either way, Mollymauk was satisfied with having someone be a listening ear. 

Drinks upon drinks later when Mollymauk was warm and tingly and happily numb, a figure approached. Bright, seemingly glowing with a life Molly had never seen before in anyone else.

“Molly,” The figure grinned, her hair pooling around her shoulders in such a way that it reminded him of a waterfall. A blonde, sparkling, beautiful waterfall. “Come dance with me.”

Molly knew he could’ve stayed seated at the bar, drinking away for the remainder of the night while his thoughts sought to drown him in a tidal wave of anxiety and pressured sadness. All he had to do was say no. A polite refusal. 

But looking into her eyes, those deep brown pools warmth and unconditional love and support for just about everyone around her - even a horned devil like himself, he mused - he couldn’t refuse. He could never refuse her. 

He’d do anything for her. 

He didn’t bother with the rest of the drink he had still sloshing around in the bottom of the glass he’d barely let go of since arriving at the tavern hours earlier. 

Instead he stood, slipping his dazzling coat over his shoulders and placing his hand into his companion’s as he let her lead the way to just about the middle of the tavern. 

He heard the music start from the band playing up on the slightly raised stage. He heard the claps and cheers of his friends and other jolly bar patrons as he and Andrah spun around and around, moving in perfect sync. He heard the sounds of Nott gathering coin from anyone who wanted to view a ‘spectacular, never before seen performance between an angel and a devil’. He heard Caleb scoff and chastise the goblin in his low, husky yet timid voice. And he heard Jester’s soft giggles, at what he wasn’t sure. 

But in that moment all he could see was his angel, her hair flying around her and the joyous smile on her face she’d never once dropped since the beginning of their dance. 

The smile  _ he  _ had put there. 

And he felt a smile of his own drift to his lips as he danced with his favourite person well into the night. 


	3. The Sun and The Moon

Molly had never been the type to open up too easily. In his two years of life, he’d learned a few things. 

He’d learned not to take anything for granted. He’d learned that being bright and flashy is better than being a dull stick in the mud. He’d learned the flashes he saw when reading fortunes were visions, and that Yasha sometimes got them too when talking to the Stormlord about certain things. He’d learned how to be careful with his words, how to hide himself in a cloak and mask of clownish colors and parade around like he owned everything. He’d learned how to love. How to hate. How to cry. 

But most importantly, he'd learned how to appreciate every moment he had with those he cared for.

Knowing very well that either of them could die the following day, Molly let himself open up to Andrah, the woman he had currently wrapped in his arms as the two of them gazed up at the moon and speckling of stars. 

“I don’t remember much of anything from my life before I was Mollymauk. I suppose I never thought I needed to know. I was someone knew now. This was my body, my life to do something with. But.. what I do know is that I clawed my way up from the earth with a strange sensation tugging at my heart. The first thing I saw when I looked up was the moon. I’m not sure why, but looking at it brought me a great sense of peace.” 

Molly reached a hand up, messing gingerly with the moon pendant hanging from one of his horns. 

“I get the oddest feeling sometimes, like the way I look at the moon is wrong. Like it’s not supposed to be allowed. But then again.. I myself am wrong in so many ways. So I guess her and I,” he looked to the moon, a tiny, sad smile quirking at his lips. “We’re quite similar. An odd pair.” 

“Kinda like us.” Andrah murmured, her fingers tracing patterns into the skin of Molly’s bare chest. “We’re not supposed to be together, but we are. Do you ever think that maybe.. maybe our gods pushed us to be together? I know how stupid that sounds, but-“ 

“Angel,” Molly interrupted swiftly, tucking a few strands of loose hair behind her ear. “It doesn’t sound stupid at all. I highly doubt any words that come from your mouth will ever sound stupid.” 

“You’d be surprised, Molly. I can say some weird things.” 

“Weird, yes.” Molly agreed, tilting his head slightly to one side. “But never stupid. I happen to like weird. Weird is wonderful. I’m weird, I like myself. And you’re weird. I certainly like you.” 

He leaned in, pressing a gentle, lingering kiss to her forehead. 

“We’re weird together. And I definitely like us.” 

Andrah blushed, a - rather adorable, he thought - pout to her lips as she ducked her face into the crook of Mollymauk’s neck. 

“I like us, too.” 


	4. The Dark and the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took actual months for me to get inspiration to write. I'm so sorry it took forever, I really hope it was worth the wait.

It was so dark here where Mollymauk was floating, drifting in the odd sensation between consciousness and total catastrophe. 

How long had he been gone? Where was he now? Not even he knew. 

Could he see anything? No. He wasn’t even sure the direction he was looking. Or if he was looking at all. 

What was seeing, really? Was it even worth it? 

He quickly decided no. He’d rather stay here in the dark, cozied up all by himself, a tune that he almost knew rolling through his head. 

He could sing it some day, maybe, he was sure. He could sing if someone reached down to him and plucked the notes from his vocal chords before tossing them into the air. 

Air. 

He no longer felt the soft  _ whoosh  _ of air drifting through him as it settled into the bottom of his lungs. 

His lungs.. He couldn’t say really that he missed them. Fickle little things, they were. Hard to keep track of all that breathing and all that life in such a short amount of time. 

Time meant nothing. Nothing meant anything. 

Mollymauk was alone in this dark he’d grown to love. No pain, no joy, no sun. 

Sun.. the sun.. why was that familiar? Why did his body echo with the mourning wail of someone who loved him? Someone who burned so brightly it hurt to look, but he always looked anyway. 

And love. Why love? Why did someone love him? He was only him, just in this space, in his little pocket of dark. 

No. No. He remembered. Just a bit, now. He remembered the sun. 

Her golden hair and kind eyes, and fair hands, and scolding tongue. 

Ah, this was love. That was his sun. 

Memories rushing back now, filling his head with something new and strange he’d forgotten all about since the dark. 

His sun, dancing around the room come night. The two of them sharing sleepy conversations over morning mead. The ring he’d gotten her, hidden still away in the breast pocket of his lovely coat he’d draped over her many a sleepless night. 

Why did he leave his sun? His love? He didn’t know. 

But he had to get back to her. 

How? The dark was everywhere. He couldn’t move. 

So instead he thought of his sun, his love, his angel. And let those thoughts and memories embrace him in a kind of strange feeling he’d long forgotten about. 

Suddenly, air rushed into his lungs, causing his chest to heave with the effort. He felt his heart begin to beat again. Gods, how he’d missed that steady thump. His throat was so dry, and lips so parched, and he was so tired. So tempted to sleep. 

But still, he opened his eyes. And there, standing beside him with hair and eyes aglow like a halo of sunlight was his angel. 

Mollymauk was alive once more. 

And he was going to do his damnedest to make sure he never left his angel again.


End file.
